elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Shinrarta Dezhra
Shinrarta Dezhra is the headquarters system of the Pilots Federation. Access is restricted to pilots who have acquired the Founders World Permit, which can earned by achieving an Elite rank in Combat, Trade, Exploration, or CQC, or through "secretive methods". Shinrarta Dezhra's chief attraction is Jameson Memorial, a Starport named for one of the storied Jamesons that stocks all ships and modules and offers them at a 10% discount; the station is also the exclusive distributor of Waters of Shintara, a rare commodity. In addition, The Dark Wheel maintains a presence in the system, and the Engineer Lori Jameson can be found at Jameson Base. System Layout * Barycentre of the stars Shinrarta Dezhra and LTT 4550 ** Shinrarta Dezhra *** Shinrarta Dezhra A A Belt *** Shinrarta Dezhra A 1 **** Jameson Base **** Wandrei Base **** Nixon Enterprise **** Burke Beacon **** Wolfe Reach **** Pilots Federation Origin Tourist Spot 0244 *** Shinrarta Dezhra A 2 *** Shinrarta Dezhra A 3 *** Founders World **** Jameson Memorial (Orbis Starport) ** LTT 4550 *** Shinrarta Dezhra B 1 *** Shinrarta Dezhra B 2 **** Gallun's Inheritance **** Grothendieck's Folly **** Pilot's Federation Near Monopoly Tourist Spot 0249 *** Shinrarta Dezhra B 3 ** Shinrarta Dezhra AB 1 *** Shinrarta Dezhra AB 1 A *** Shinrarta Dezhra AB 1 B **** Shinrarta Dezhra AB 1 B A *** Shinrarta Dezhra AB 1 C *** Shinrarta Dezhra AB 1 D *** Shinrarta Dezhra AB 1 E *** Shinrarta Dezhra AB 1 F ** Shinrarta Dezhra AB 2 *** Shinrarta Dezhra AB 2 A *** Shinrarta Dezhra AB 2 B *** Shinrarta Dezhra AB 2 C *** Shinrarta Dezhra AB 2 D *** Shinrarta Dezhra AB 2 E *** Shinrarta Dezhra AB 2 F **** Shinrarta Dezhra AB 2 F A *** Shinrarta Dezhra AB 2 G *** Shinrarta Dezhra AB 2 H **** Neumann Camp **** Pilot Federation's Influence Tourist Spot 0250 *** Shinrarta Dezhra AB 2 I **** Hyecho Stop (Low Security) **** Dunuach Horizons (High Security) **** Pilots Federation Interest Tourist Spot 0248 *** Shinrarta Dezhra AB 2 J **** Puleston Arsenal ** Shinrarta Dezhra AB 3 *** Shinrarta Dezhra AB 3 A *** Shinrarta Dezhra AB 3 B *** Shinrarta Dezhra AB 3 C *** Shinrarta Dezhra AB 3 D *** Shinrarta Dezhra AB 3 E *** Shinrarta Dezhra AB 3 F *** Shinrarta Dezhra AB 3 G *** Shinrarta Dezhra AB 3 H *** Shinrarta Dezhra AB 3 I Minor Factions *'Future of Arro Naga' (Federation, Democracy) *'Los Chupacabras' (Independent, Prison Colony) *'LTT 4487 Industry' (Federation, Corporate) *'Pilots' Federation Local Branch' (Pilots' Federation, Democracy) *'The Dark Wheel' (Independent, Democracy) Notes *The "secretive methods" of gaining entry to Shinrarta Dezhra mentioned in the system's description refers to how Kickstarter backers of Elite Dangerous were given the Founders World Permit as a reward. Unlike other players, Kickstarter backers possess the permit from the moment they start the game, and can enter Shinrarta Dezhra without any Pilots Federation ranks.Newsletter #22 *The top Kickstarter pledge for Elite Dangerous allowed a backer (Forum user Liqua) to "name the secret founder's system." The name has a hidden meaning.Forum thread on meaning of Shinrarta Dezhra **Shinrarta Dezhra's meaning was seemingly revealed in the novel Elite Dangerous: Premonition, written by Drew Wagar and released in 2017. According to the character Luko Prestigio Giovanni, "Shinrarta Dezhra" means "Life, she saw, hope" in ancient Earth languages (Russian and Arabic). The name is further broken down in the text: Shinrarta Dezhra is the simplified form of Zhizn Ra'at Nadezhda, with zhizn meaning "life" in Russian, ra'at meaning "she saw" in Arabic, and nadezhda meaning "hope" in Russian. *Shinrarta Dezhra is one of the few systems that is immune to being controlled or exploited in Powerplay.Powerplay Beta 4 Videos File:Elite_Dangerous_-_Shinrarta_Dezhra_(The_Founders_World) References ru:Shinrarta Dezhra Category:Star systems with in-game descriptions